


Just Friends

by LyriaFrost



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaFrost/pseuds/LyriaFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsay knows that Gavin is not a threat to her relationship with Michael. But sometimes it seems that way, and sometimes Lindsay just can't make the thoughts stop. Not really as angsty as it sounds. Just a fluffy friendship piece with Gavin and Lindsay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda short, but I'm really just working on writing dialogue, which is a weak point of mine. Plus it's midnight, so yeah.

It was late at night, well into the morning hours, but the party at Geoff's house was still going strong. Almost everyone from Rooster Teeth was there, celebrating... well, nothing really, they all just wanted an excuse to party. And so it was that Lindsay found herself sitting around a fire with Ray and Barbara, laughing at and tweeting pictures of Michael and Gavin who were pretend slow dancing on the other side of the lawn. But even as Lindsay was laughing, she felt her heart sink a little as she read some of the responses to the pictures they had been tweeting. 

"Mavin 4 lyfe!" "Soooo much better than Juggey." "Who needs her? Michael and Gavin are perfect together!" 

Lindsay knew that those comments were stupid and wrong, she knew that Michael loved her and that Gavin wasn't any threat to her relationship. But sometimes, like tonight, she also knew that she just wasn't thinking very rationally, and she was getting very upset. So she quickly excused herself and went around the side of the house, in the dark where no one would see her. But she failed to notice the person who had followed her over there. 

"Linds? Why are you over here, love, the party's over there!" Lindsay tried to hold back the sobs that she could feel rising up, she didn't want Gavin seeing her cry, she didn't even know why he was there. 

"I know, I'll be along in just a minute." But instead of hearing receding footsteps, she heard them coming closer, until Gavin was standing right in front of her. 

"Lindsay? Hey, look at me." He reached forward and pulled her hands from her face. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" 

"It's nothing, Gavin, it's stupid, just go back to the party, I'll be along in just a moment." 

"You know that won't work on me, love. Now tell me what's wrong." One of his hands was still holding her hands away from her face, the other had come up to wipe away her tears. She wanted so much to keep being strong, to not get upset in front of him, but she simply found that she couldn't hold it back anymore. 

"It's nothing, it's just... just stupid people saying stupid things and I really shouldn't listen, and I know I'm stupid for listening and I don't know why it's bothering me so much." She leaned forward onto Gavin's chest, as he reached down and grabbed her phone out of her hand, opening it up and reading all the tweets she had previously seen. Finally he sighed, and she heard the phone lock click and he reached his arms around her and hugged her. 

"It's alright, Linds. Don't listen to those people. Michael and I are pretty bad around each other, but they don't get to see the way you and Michael interact with each other. They don't understand, and they won't cause they won't ever be lucky enough to get to know you two." Lindsay laughed a little, feeling her tears start to abate. 

"I know..." Gavin pulled away from her a bit and laughed as well. 

"Besides, he loves you, and that's all that matters, right?" She looked up at him, thinking that she must be incredibly lucky to have such an awesome best friend. 

"I guess so." 

"And I love you too, so that's that, cause we're the two most important people ever." He winked at her as he said that, and she couldn't help but laugh at him. 

"Oh of course, I'm the luckiest girl ever to be friends with you." She said it was a great amount of sarcasm, but they both knew that she was being entirely serious. 

"Alright, now that we've fixed this, you stay here and I'll be back in a minute, okay?" Lindsay was grateful for the chance to get herself presentable again. Gavin handed her back her phone, gave her another quick hug, and then turned and walked around the house again. Lindsay sighed and sat down against a tree, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but soon enough she heard voices coming closer to her hiding place. 

"Lindsay?" This time it was Michael, but judging by the footsteps, she thought Gavin was probably right behind him. 

"Here, Michael. Behind the tree." Michael and Gavin came around the side, Gavin holding two beer bottles, one of which he handed to her. The two men sat down on either side of her, Michael threw an arm around her, and they just sat in companionable silence for a time, sipping at their drinks. 

"Sorry, guys, I didn't mean to get like that." 

"Hey, it's alright, babe. It's perfectly understandable, I just want to make sure that you're okay now." 

"Yeah, I'm fine, Michael. Don't worry about it." 

"Well, I always worry about you, but whatever you say." Lindsay leaned over and kissed Michael softly. 

"And I say I'm fine now, and I really am so that's that." Lindsay turned to her other side, where Gavin was just holding his beer, staring down into the bottle as if it held the secrets of the universe. "Gavin?" He jumped a little, pulling his attention back to the here and now. 

"Yeah?" Lindsay studied him a bit, looking closely into his eyes. Finally she smiled sand threw an arm around the British man's shoulders. 

"Thanks, Gavvy." Michael reached his arm further around Lindsay, punching Gavin softly on the arm. 

"Yeah, good job, man. Now then, let's get back to this party, shall we? The night is still young!" All three jumped up; cheering, laughing, and sloshing beer everywhere. Lindsay laughed as each man grabbed a hand and pulled her back to the circle around the fire, other people teasing them about sneaking away to make out and dragging Lindsay along, but she found that she didn't care anymore, and laughed and teased right along. After all, she had nothing to worry about from her boys.


End file.
